When You Least Expect It
by lilsasami
Summary: Ren offers to take Kyoko home from work, but on the way something happens that puts Kyoko into the hospital. What is wrong with her? What will Ren do about it? Read and find out! Ren x Kyoko
1. The accident

"Mogami-san, would you like a ride home

"Mogami-san, would you like a ride home?" Ren asked after he finished his last scene for the day. He just happened to be in the same place as Kyoko's Love Me job for the day. Although little did Kyoko know that he switched his schedule around just so that he could see her again sooner.

Kyoko looked at him for a second then said, "Sure that would be great. Just let me get my stuff." Then she walked off into _the distance to get her bag. I don't know what I would do if Tsuruga-san didn't offer to take me home. The buses are running late because of some kind of accident and the train is too far away. _

Ren watched as Kyoko walked back over to him, he still couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight of that pink uniform but he had to say that she looked cute, no scratch that she was sexy no matter what she wore. She got over to were Ren was standing and gave him a smile that almost made him blush, and if he weren't a good actor, he would have. Ever since he realized his feelings for her, he's gotten good at hiding this kind of reaction. "Well then shall we go Mogami-san?" Ren asked as he playfully placed his arm out so that, if she wanted to, Kyoko could hold his hand.

As She noticed him put out his hand, she almost considered taking it. But lately she has been noticing the way her heart races when she touches him and how she acts when she does something that she thinks will make him mad at her. _I though that I didn't have these kind of feelings anymore. This can't be right I can't be in love with Tsuruga-san._ So instead of taking him outstretched arm, she decided to play as though she didn't notice and gave him another big smile as she moved to face him and leaned in a little and said, "Thank you so much for the offer to take me home Tsuruga-san. Why don't I make dinner for you when we get there? It's my way of saying thank you for all the times you have taken me home."

Ren smiled, he didn't know what to think. Did she not like him enough to hold his hand, or did she really not notice and act that way. He didn't know. "Sure," he said. He loved her cooking, even though he really wasn't hungry, he couldn't wait to see what she would make. So he led the way to his car and being the gentleman that he was even opened the door for her. Then once inside he decided to keep the atmosphere light. So he asked about her work today, even though he knew. He figured out that she was the one in the roster suit after catching the show one day and looking at the credits. He saw that it said Kyoko as Bo, but then he thought about it for a moment. The acting industry was very large so it could have been anyone. So to find out he spied on her one day, yes he knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He saw her there with the costume on but head in her hands. Then it all clicked. He just liked to see her try to come up with new answers as to why she was there.

"Well I was just helping out one of the directors. They needed someone that could help carry stuff to the car," she said hoping that that was convincing enough. It even sounded fake to her.

"Oh is that all. Well I hope that you didn't hurt yourself caring all the equipment, that stuff is even heavy for me." He knew that she would try to cover again, but it was oh so much fun to tease her.

"Well you see they didn't make me carry everything, just the light stuff, like the boom pole."

"As long as you didn't hurt yourself," he said. After that he let the conversation drop for a bit. All he could think about was her. She was on his mind all the time, he even dreamed about her. Stupid questions would enter his mind when he least expected them to. Like right know he was wondering, what she was wearing underneath the pink jumpsuit. Then a scream brought him back to reality.

"Tsuruga-san!"

He looked over in just enough time to see the car going way to fast to stop run a red light and didn't have enough time to react before the car crashed right into the passenger side of his car. His face turned white as a ghost the second it happened. He slammed his brakes, Put the car in park, and looked at Kyoko. She was bleeding heavily from her head and arm. Then he got out and saw that not only was she bleeding she was unconscious, and she had the bone in her upper arm sticking out. He panicked; he didn't know whether he should try and help Kyoko or find the guy to ran the red light and kill him.


	2. The accident pt 2

Ren went to help Kyoko. It took all he had just to get over to her. Kyoko looked so helpless as she was lying there like that. Ren tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't open. His heart was going a mile a minute. It was all the adrenaline in his veins talking, but he tried again to open the door, pulling with all his might. The car door wouldn't budge at all, but that only made him try that much harder.

Just then a sudden tap on the shoulder brought Ren back to reality. "Sir," the officer said, "We need you to back away from the car, I know that you want to help her, but the best way to do that is to stand aside. Our men have the equipment to get her out as safely as possible."

Ren was started by the police officer. He didn't even hear the sirens as they were coming. He looked around and noticed that it wasn't just the police; it was the fire department and the ambulance as well. "How long was I trying to get her out," he said to himself.

"Ten minutes."

Ren jumped, what was it with people and surprising him today? "Who are you, and was it really that long," he asked.

"My name is Felipe, and yes you were going at the door for a long time. I'm gonna say this now, I hope that being up front about this will make up for maybe a tenth of what I did… I know that it won't but, I'm sorry," he said with a sad and worried look on his face.

"Were you the one that hit me," Ren asked. If this was the guy that hit him and caused Kyoko to get so badly hurt, he was in for it. His fists were starting to shake at his sides. Not even being a good actor was helping control his anger this time.

"Ye…" Felipe started to say, but just then there was a loud sound that got startled both him and Ren. The Firefighters were using some kind of tools to rip open the car door. (Come on now, you have to love the jaws of life! Sorry, but I had to say it!)

Ren watched and if possible got even more pail, as they used that thing to rip open the car door. Once they started they got the door off very quickly. Then he watched in horror as they got her out of the car, onto some kind of board, there were thing on her head and a collar around her neck. He watched them put all kinds of straps on her and then bring her over to the stretcher.

Then, almost as if Ren forgot about the guy who hit him, he made his way over to Kyoko. Once he got there he saw the EMT's putting something around her arm, then her head. "Is she going to be alright," he asked trying to see what was going on.

"Sir she is hurt very badly. We are doing the best we can to help her, but she needs medical attention quickly. Were you the driver in the car that was hit," a spare EMT came over and asked.

"Yes I was, I want to go with her," Ren said, although the look on his face told the guy he was talking to that it wasn't a statement that he could say no to.

"As long as you understand that you have to sit upfront on the way, what's your name and once we get there you can give up her information as well," the guy said getting more nervous just looking at the look Ren had on his face.

"It's Ren Tsuruga."

The EMT got a shocked expression on his face, but told Ren to get into the ambulance.


End file.
